Katy Keene (serie televisiva)
Katy Keene è una serie televisiva in via di sviluppo su The CW. La serie è destinata ad essere una derivazione del '' Riverdale '' della CW, una serie basata nello stesso universo, che ruota attorno a un gruppo di adolescenti (Archie Andrews, Jughead Jones , Betty Cooper e Veronica Lodge) che vivono nella città omonima. Il 7 maggio 2019, il CW annunciò che Katy Keene era stata ordinata in serie.Katy Keene, Nancy Drew Both Land Series Orders at The CW - TVLine Negli Stati Uniti sarà presentata in anteprima giovedì 6 febbraio 2020.The CW Sets Midseason Premiere Dates: ‘Katy Keene’, Return Of ‘DC’s Legends’, ‘Roswell, New Mexico’, ‘Supernatural’ Moves To Monday - Deadline Premessa KATY KEENE, uno spin-off di Riverdale, segue le vite e gli amori di quattro iconici personaggi di Archie Comics - inclusa Katy Keene, la leggenda della moda - mentre inseguono i loro vent'anni di sogni a New York City. Questo dramma musicale racconta le origini e le lotte di quattro aspiranti artisti che cercano di farlo a Broadway, in passerella e in studio di registrazione. Sinossi Uno spin-off di RIVERDALE, KATY KEENE segue le vite e gli amori di quattro personaggi iconici Archie Comics - la leggenda della moda Katy Keene (Lucy Hale], cantante / cantautore Josie McCoy (Ashleigh Murray), esecutore Jorge Lopez/Ginger(Jonny Beauchamp), e “It Girl” Pepper Smith (Julia Chan) - mentre inseguono i loro vent'anni di sogni a New York City ... insieme. Katy disegna abiti per chiunque sia possibile, incluso il suo amico e compagno di stanza Josie, il cui talento canoro attira l'attenzione di Alexander Cabot (Lucien Laviscount), un AD che spera di riavviare la divisione discografica di suo padre impero aziendale. Ma il sogno di Alexander di firmare Josie per un contratto discografico incontra la resistenza del potente vice presidente senior di Cabot MediaAlexandra (Camille Hyde), che è anche sua sorella gemella. Il compagno di stanza di Josie e Katy, Jorge, lavora alla bodega della sua famiglia e tiene d'occhio Broadway, ma dopo una serie di rifiuti, spera di portare la sua carriera da drag performance come Ginger al livello successivo. La misteriosa Pepper Smith ha in programma di aprire la sua versione della Fabbrica di Andy Warhol. Ha i collegamenti, ma nessuno sembra sapere dove ha preso i suoi soldi - o se ne ha davvero uno. Katy fa fatica a gestire le pressioni del suo lavoro quotidiano al grande magazzino di Lacy e al suo capo molto esigente, Gloria (Katherine LaNasa), chi è un leggendario personal shopper. Ma Katy ha il supporto del suo fidanzato di vecchia data, Ko Kelly (Zane Holtz), che ha il suo sogno di diventare un pugile professionista. Mentre questi aspiranti artisti scendono in passerella, lo studio di registrazione, Broadway e la scena sociale di New York, troveranno più di una semplice carriera nella grande città: troveranno un'amicizia duratura. Esecutivo prodotto da Greg Berlanti ("Arrow", "The Flash", "Supergirl", "DC's Legends of Tomorrow"), Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa ("Supergirl", "Glee"), Michael Grassi ("Riverdale", "Supergirl" "), Sarah Schechter (" Arrow "," The Flash "," Supergirl "," DC's Legends of Tomorrow ") e Jon Goldwater (Archie Comics Publisher & CEO), KATY KEENE è di Berlanti Productions in associazione con Warner Bros. Television e CBS Television Studios.THE CW ANNOUNCES ITS NEW FALL SCHEDULE FOR 2019-2020 SEASON - The CW Press Site Cast Cast principale *Lucy Hale come Katy KeeneLucy Hale to Star in Riverdale Spinoff Pilot as Fashionista Katy Keene - TVLine *Zane Holtz come Ko Kelly‘Katy Keene’ CW Pilot Adds Zane Holtz And Katherine LaNasa - Deadline *Katherine LaNasa come Gloria Grandbilt *Camille Hyde come Alexandra Cabot‘Katy Keene’: Camille Hyde & Lucien Laviscount Join The CW’s ‘Riverdale’ Spinoff Pilot - Deadline *Lucien Laviscount come Alexander Cabot *Ashleigh Murray come Josie McCoy *Jonny Beauchamp come Jorge/Ginger Lopez‘Katy Keene’: Jonny Beauchamp & Julia Chan To Star In CW’s ‘Riverdale’ Spinoff - Deadline *Julia Chan come Pepper Smith Equipaggio Scrittori *Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa *Michael Grassi Direttori *Maggie Kiley‘Katy Keene’ Pilot at CW Sets Maggie Kiley to Direct (EXCLUSIVE) - Variety Produttori *Robert Aguirre-Sacasa *Michael Grassi *Greg Berlanti *Sarah Schechter *Jon Goldwater Descrizioni dei personaggi *'Katy Keene:' Audace, generosa e indipendente, Katy Keene è una ventenne newyorkese che aspira a diventare una stilista. Quando non lavora come personal shopper in un grande magazzino di lusso, naviga tra amici e incontri nella grande città. *'Ko Kelly:' Un pugile con due obiettivi nella vita: combattere un campionato welter nel Madison Square Garden e sposare la sua fidanzata di lunga data, Katy Keene. Nato e cresciuto nel Queens, Ko è un ragazzo umile, protettivo, salato sulla terra che fa quadrare i conti come personal trainer e buttafuori. *'Gloria Grandbilt:' Un leggendario personal shopper presso il grande magazzino di lusso Lacy's, che si rivolge ai ricchi e famosi. Sempre vestita in modo impeccabile e la regina del suo dominio, richiede un livello di eccellenza dalle sue "ragazze", giovani assistenti che pochi possono fornire. *'Alexandra Cabot:' Una socialite potente, esperta e chic di New York che è SVP presso l'azienda di suo padre. Sia rispettato che temuto, Alexandra è competitiva con suo fratello, che ha una visione molto diversa per l'etichetta discografica. *'Alexander Cabot:' L'amministratore delegato della compagnia di suo padre che sogna di riavviare la sua divisione di etichetta discografica dormiente, che lo attira a Josie. È tagliato da una stoffa diversa rispetto alla sua famiglia miliardaria, poiché preferisce prendere la metropolitana e ascoltare il vinile, e segretamente dj in un club di immersioni. *'Jorge/Ginger Lopez:' Di giorno, Jorge lavora nella cantina della sua famiglia. Di notte, il suo alter ego Ginger bartends e si esibisce in un club locale. Jorge ha sempre aspirato ad essere un interprete di Broadway, ma ora sta cercando di portare la sua carriera di drag al livello successivo. *'Pepper Smith:' Una "It Girl" di New York City che è l'epicentro di tutte le cose alla moda. Come la vita divertente e magnetica della festa, sogna di aprire la sua versione personale della Fabbrica di Andy Warhol. Ma dietro tutto il rumore oltraggioso, nessuno sa esattamente dove ottiene tutti i suoi soldi - o se ne ha. Sviluppo Il 6 agosto 2018, il presidente della rete Mark Pedowitz ha fatto l'annuncio al tour stampa estivo della Television Critics Association. Sebbene la serie "sarà molto diversa da Riverdale", sia il presidente della rete Mark Pedowitz che lo showrunner di Riverdale Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa, sperano di presentarlo come serie complementare per una possibile slot nella stagione televisiva 2019-2020. Mentre hanno confermato la serie, Aguirre-Sacasa, che supervisiona anche il dramma soprannaturale di Netflix Le terrificanti avventure di Sabrina, ha rifiutato di rivelare se la serie sarebbe composta da personaggi precedentemente introdotti durante Riverdale due stagioni precedenti.'Riverdale' Spinoff Is in the Works at The CW, But It'll Be 'Very Different' - Entertainment Tonight Il 23 gennaio 2019, il CW ha annunciato che Katy Keene aveva ricevuto un ordine pilota. Katy Keene, incentrata sulla cugina di Veronica e le sue amiche a New York City, è il secondo spinoff di Riverdale. Il primo, Le terrificanti d Sabrina, è iniziato sul CW prima di passare a Netflix dove è stato un successo strepitoso.‘Riverdale’ & ‘Jane’ Spinoffs, ‘Nancy Drew’ & ‘The Lost Boys’ Get the CW Pilot Orders - Deadline Il casting per i ruoli è stato avviato e le riprese pilota a marzo 2019, a New York.Riverdale: Meet musical spin-off Katy Keene’s characters EXCLUSIVE - Season Zero La serie si svolge anni dopo la Riverdale High School e non ci sarà un episodio crossover per introdurre il personaggio dell'universo Archie.Don’t Expect A ‘Riverdale’ Crossover Episode To Introduce CW Archie Spinoff ‘Katy Keene’: Here’s Why – TCA - Deadline Successivamente è stato annunciato il 7 maggio 2019 che la CW aveva ordinato a Katy Keene di recitare in serie. Curiosità *''Katy Keene'' è il secondo spinoff proveniente dal'universo Archie Comics, i primi due sono stati Riverdale e Le terrificanti avventure di Sabrina. Collegamenti esterni *[https://www.cwtv.com/shows/katy-keene Katy Keene] su The CW *''Katy Keene'' su Wikipedia * * * Note